warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
Warriors Share Wiki:Imagine/Approved Charart
This is all the charart for approval for Project:Imagine. The charart must be set for 24 hours, and approved by both Hollyfeather and Riverpelt before it is moved here. Hawkflight ~ Approved Here's Hollyfeather's other littermate, Hawkflight! ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 19:25, February 8, 2011 (UTC) He looks gorgeous! nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 00:47, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Instant pproval, I would say! DollyMY DOG ROCKS! 01:44, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Really? Well, let's wait for River. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 13:29, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Sure. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 19:22, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I don't think we can have "instant approval" but I agree for CBA. Comments Before Approval? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 02:04, February 17, 2011 (UTC) I have none, considering it's my image. xD ♥Valorstar™♥ 17:46, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Approved!!♥Valorstar™♥ 19:46, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Ravenfeather (Loner)~ Approved I can't belive I haven't added Raven! Well, this is Raven, a loner in one of my stories. Raven (or Ravenfeather as he is now called) is Goldenflower's mate. Raven is a black tom with blazing golden eyes. Comments? Warriors Share Wiki UserOttersplash or Goldenflower 01:07, February 10, 2011 (UTC) *rolls eyes* He was golden eyes, dum dum. Otherwise, he's beautiful! Did you use layers? nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 19:24, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Nope! Sorry about the yellow eyes, I was thinking about Adderkit's eye color. Warriors Share Wiki UserOttersplash or Goldenflower 23:14, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded...'I don't really like the eye color, it looks wierd to me. I would like the eye color to be yellow. Warriors Share Wiki UserOttersplash or Goldenflower 23:17, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Otter, you're a dork. It looks beautiful!! ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 13:43, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Yes; the eyes are perfect. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 19:22, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Lol, Holly! Thanks, Night! DollyMY DOG ROCKS! 19:57, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful, Ottersplash! CBA? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt]]Leader of StormClan 02:06, February 17, 2011 (UTC) None from me. I say approve. ♥Valorstar™♥ 17:46, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Approved! ♥Valorstar™♥ 19:49, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Ripplestripe ~ Approved Brother of Riverstar, and son of Stoneheart and Bluegaze. His mate is currently Shadowbreeze, and his four kits are Smokekit, Rainkit, Windkit and Bluekit (named after his mother.) Comments? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:10, February 17, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Oh. My. Gosh. This is....AMAZING!!!! I have no complains or anything. I dub this the best charart I've seen in a while. He's really cool-looking!!! ♥Valorstar™♥ 13:47, February 18, 2011 (UTC) You're a MASTER at doing chararts *gets on knees and bows* teach me, master.lol. RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 19:45, February 18, 2011 (UTC) He looks amazing! ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 20:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Thanks guys! And I'm not the "master" of chararts, just practice and you can get good at them like me. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:19, February 18, 2011 (UTC) I've never seen anything like your chararts! You are a master. How do you make those perfect tabby stripes? Like, they are amazing! The way you smugde and blurr them, I mean, wow! How do you make the shadows (like where the belly is, the shaded part)? RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 22:45, February 18, 2011 (UTC) The tabby stripes take a while to get perfect (even though they are not), and I don't smudge them, I use a filter called, Gaussian Blur, and just get the tabby stripes blurred ino the fur. The shadows are easy to do, just make a new layer, use pure black and just go over the cats body where it needs shading. Then once your done, just change the opacity of the black layer so it's lighter, and blur the shading. And voila! You have a shaded cat! =D [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 14:39, February 19, 2011 (UTC) What do you use to make your chararts? I'm curious. ♥Valorstar™♥ 19:23, February 19, 2011 (UTC) I use GIMP, It's free and its like photoshop. It's way better than Pixlr.com, I totally reccommend it. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 01:50, February 20, 2011 (UTC) That's what I wanted (GIMP) to use but, when I tried to download it, it told me it woulld cause problems to the computer. I didn't want to take chances. It looks really cool. That's also the site an awsome YouTube artist uses. RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 14:19, February 20, 2011 (UTC) So, CBA? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 17:17, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, you use GIMP. I use a combination of PS and Pixlr. But, I'm thinking ot switching. And no, I don't have any comments. ♥Valorstar™♥ 19:30, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Approved! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 21:28, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Lionstar ~ Approved This is Maplekit's father. He's insanely sweet and brave, so it will break my heart to kill him :( He's a golden tabby with amber eyes. Comments? nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 16:19, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Beautiful, Night! It is sad you have to kill him :( DollyValentine's Day is coming! 13:57, February 13, 2011 (UTC) He's cute, Night. Good job! ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 18:11, February 14, 2011 (UTC) I agree. ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 20:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) CBA, River? ♥Valorstar™♥ 00:42, February 22, 2011 (UTC) None, approved! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan Shadowbreeze and Her Kits ~ Approved Here they are, Shadowbreeze and her four kits; (from left to right)﻿ Bluekit, Rainkit, Windkit, and Smokekit. Comments? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:00, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Like I said: "MASTER". I love Windkit (I think that's who that is), he's the blue kit with white spots, right? I love him! RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 01:25, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Wait- I thought Nightfern brought up the idea of only using the blank for the queen and erasing the kits? But it's awesome! RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 12:32, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Windkit is actually a girl ^-^ and so is Bluekit. Rainkit and Smokekit are toms. And I thought Nightfern said to use this blank for a queen and her kits, and just erase the kits that are unneeded. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 14:35, February 19, 2011 (UTC) It looks fine. We were thinking of using just the queen, but, I decided against it. My gosh, River, this is beautiful! ♥Valorstar™♥ 18:09, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! CBA? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 23:37, February 22, 2011 (UTC) No problems here! I say approve. ♥Valorstar™♥ 13:40, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Cute! But Holly, if you don't mind, I'm going to erase the kits and use it as a queen blank. Just for me. Not Create. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 20:18, February 23, 2011 (UTC) That's fine, Night. You don't need to ask or anything. ♥Valorstar™♥ 13:27, February 24, 2011 (UTC) Approved! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 21:47, February 24, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ Oakblaze~ Approved My mate! *screams* Is based on one of my ex-best friends... *memories threaten to make Nightfern cry* I used layers for the first time. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 21:15, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I love it. Beats my Oakblaze :) DollyValentine's Day is coming! 14:15, February 13, 2011 (UTC) I like it. Looks really good. ♥Valorstar™♥ 19:47, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Yup. ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 20:19, February 18, 2011 (UTC) CBA, River? ♥Valorstar™♥ 00:40, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Yay! nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 20:18, February 23, 2011 (UTC) None from me! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:30, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Approved!!! ♥Valorstar™♥ 13:34, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Lily ~ Approved Lily is a light brown tabby loner that lives in the old barn near WindClan territory. She was formaly a DeathClan warrior. Comments? RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 22:05, February 21, 2011 (UTC) I'd ask to you blur the tabby markings, but, since it's not mandatory, I won't. She looks good, and she kinda reminds me of chocolate. xD ♥Valorstar™♥ 22:39, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Ditto. ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 00:16, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Lol, chocolate? I used the tabby blank. RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 21:54, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Cute! nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 20:18, February 23, 2011 (UTC) CBA anyone? ♥Valorstar™♥ 17:17, February 25, 2011 (UTC) None from me! Approved. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:31, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Hollyfeather ~ Approved ﻿ Here she is! Hollyfeather! I re-did the one that I had, and decided to put it up for approval, along with her littermates/future mate. So, what do you think? ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 20:02, February 9, 2011 (UTC) This is great! If possible, blur a tiny bit more. [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'S'''po't'te'd''' Newts!]] 20:46, February 9, 2011 (UTC) I agree. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 00:34, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Where do you want me to blur? ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 13:24, February 10, 2011 (UTC) I'd say blur the black patches a bit more so they look smoother, like in my tutorial. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 02:06, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Ahh, so that's what I was supposed to do. Re-uploaded. So, what'dya think? I tried to blur the best I could, considering my eyes are acting up. I really have to quit using dark colors... ♥Valorstar™♥ 18:07, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Looks fine by me. ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 00:16, February 22, 2011 (UTC) CBA? ♥Valorstar™♥ 17:19, February 25, 2011 (UTC) None, approved. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:39, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Oakblaze and Crowpaw ~ Approved Here's Crowpaw and Oakblaze! Mentor and apprentice. Crowpaw is a smokey-gray, almost black, tom. Oakblaze is a handsome bracken colored tom. Comments? DollyValentine's Day is coming! 15:22, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Cute! I don't know what Holly will do; we've been talking about getting new RANK blanks only and adding new rank ones. But I'm not leader or deputy. However, if Holly decides to approve this one last time, I suggest turning him more reddish. I wanted a Oakheart look- he was a bracken-colored tom. Problem was, I had no idea what color that was, so I made him that red-brown color just like Oakheart. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 15:41, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded. I guess you could say it's more reddish. DollyValentine's Day is coming! 14:12, February 13, 2011 (UTC) This will be the last "Mentor and Apprentice"-style lineart that I will approve. As an idea, why not us the shade that Nightfern used for her Oakblaze? That seems about right to me. ♥Holly//Kelsey™♥ 17:38, February 14, 2011 (UTC) OK. I'm so grateful you'll let me get this thing approved! Thanks! DollyValentine's Day is coming! 21:48, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Re-Uploaded. 'You like? DollyValentine's Day is coming! 21:50, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I do. That looks much better, and it really does seem bracken-colored. I've seen bracken irl before, so I know what it looks like. and I say that you've matched it well. Also, Oakblaze does kinda look like Oakheart.... ♥Valorstar™♥ 00:08, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Nightfern wanted it to be an Oakheart at first, but she didn't want to copy the name and made Oakblaze. He was supposed to look like Oakheart. I didn't know bracken was this color, I thought it was more of a dirty brown. Who new?!?!?!?!? RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 00:51, February 15, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I just looked Bracken up, and it's a fern. Someone told me that it was something else. Wow. So, just to let you know, when some cat is "bracken-colored"..it means they're a shade of green.... O.o ♥Valorstar™♥ 13:41, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Night changed it to a reddish-tom. Take a look at Nightfern's ThunderClan Alliances. A shade of green sounds weird O.o RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 19:42, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Okay. That's good. The charart looks fine then. ♥Valorstar™♥ 19:45, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Yup. But Brackenfur was mentioned being "bracken" lots of times, and the Erins may forget, but they can't forget that bracken is green, xD. ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 20:20, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Oh, my goodness. A green tom. Maybe the Erins should do some research before they colour a cat. ♥Valorstar™♥ 19:20, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Maybe they mean the brach of the bracken? ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air 00:16, February 22, 2011 (UTC) It's possible. So, CBA, anyone? ♥Valorstar™♥ 00:34, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Nah. And Shimmer's idea is possible. I heard them call Oaky and Brackeny "bracken".nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 20:18, February 23, 2011 (UTC) None, approved! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt]]Leader of StormClan 22:39, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Troutstream ~ Approved This is the RiverClan deputy, Troutstream. He is a gray tabby tom with spots all over his body and green eyes. Comments? RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 20:53, February 18, 2011 (UTC) Looks good to me. ♥Valorstar™♥ 18:45, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Ditto. ShimmerbreezeBreeze that Shimmers in Air00:16, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Me too. nightfern♥Love is in the air♥ 20:18, February 23, 2011 (UTC) River? CBA? ♥Valorstar™♥ 17:18, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Nope. RavenfeatherOne will fall to evil, one will die, and one will live in peace 21:26, February 25, 2011 (UTC) None from me! [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 05:48, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Approved. [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:39, February 27, 2011 (UTC) ﻿ Jaydawn and Flashpaw~Approved my mentor and me, from Burning Shadows! XD, i know the color looks off on Flashpaw but whateva. Any comments, guys? SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 01:44, March 1, 2011 (UTC) You can't use that lineart. It hasn't been approved by myself or River. Now that I think about it, we no longer have a mentor and apprentice lineart. ♥ Hollyfeather ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 13:44, March 1, 2011 (UTC) So it's not approved? :( i worked all saturday on it, and a few others. please just give it a try plz. SwiftfireThe Cat of the Prophecy 16:07, March 1, 2011 (UTC) I'll see what I can do, Swifty. Maybe I can see about getting a new Mentor and Apprentice image up. Let's see what River and Night think about it. I understand that it took you a while. I don't blame you for wanting it approved. ♥ Hollyfeather ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 17:18, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Holly... but even if you do, we never had it up. How about we just "approve" this one, do it now, without comments, so Swifty gets it approved and doesn't happen again. But I prefer using the rank blanks instead of actions. BTW, I love the color of Flashpaw! SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 19:28, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I'll approve it. I see nothing wrong with that. So as long as she doesn't do it again. I understand that she's still new to the wiki. *is trying not to be harsh* ♥ Hollyfeather ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 19:45, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Approved (to avoid drama and such) ♥ Hollyfeather ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 19:58, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Fang of Angry Snake (Fang) ~ For Approval One of the cave-guards of the Tribe of Cloudless Skies. I personally love his name. =D Comments? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 15:09, February 25, 2011 (UTC)﻿ His name is awesome. I see no problems with him. ♥Valorstar™♥ 17:17, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Awesome! SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 20:22, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! CBA? [[User:Riverpelt|'Riverpelt']]Leader of StormClan 22:47, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Nah. SnowsongHer kits... and her secrets lie in the fate of StarClan... 19:35, February 28, 2011 (UTC) I got none. This can be approved. ♥ Hollyfeather ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 19:41, February 28, 2011 (UTC) Approved! ♥ Hollyfeather ♥Did You Eat The Poppy Seed Floating In Kindness? 20:01, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Category:Project:Imagine